


Five Month Rule

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Bucky comes to pick you up from work and some fluffy smut happens.





	Five Month Rule

I was working late. Again.

This sucked, and, trust me, no one was more pissed off about it than me. I mean, I would get the overtime pay, but, at what cost?!

Bucky and I had now been together for five months and I loved every damn minute with him, he was so kind, funny, thoughtful, generous… basically the man was beautiful inside and out and I counted my lucky stars that I ran into him in that club five months ago.

Tomorrow was actually our “anniversary” (who celebrates five months for God’s sake?! Oh, my boyfriend, that’s who) and we were supposed to be having the entire weekend together, we both even had Monday off to make it last that much longer.

The only problem was, the law firm I worked as a legal secretary at, had just had a huge court case come in, something to do with illegal human trafficking, and all hands were on deck.

“Shit. Can you believe this is happening _tonight?!”_ I hissed at Maggie furiously as we scuttled around our desks, grabbing paperwork, answering the phones and dealing with the “little things”. (translation, the things that were easily forgotten but were crucially important in firms such as these.)

“Have you phoned Buck, yet? He’s going to be here soon, isn’t he?” Maggie asked, sounding distracted.

I huffed, “No. I don’t want to. He’s going to be so mad at me. I’ve barely seen him in three weeks, as it is.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and snatched the paperwork from me, “Call him and get back to work. If we hustle, we can be done within the hour and leave The Defenders to it.”

I chuckled at the name and did as I was told. The Defenders was the name given to our partners by the city. Murdock, Jones, Cage and Rand were four of the smartest, prolific and most savage lawyers in the country, never mind the State. They took on every case that involved defending the little people and taking out the big guys.

A case like this was so far up their alley, it was ridiculous. Matt Murdock, my personal boss, had smiled so big you would think he was the Devil at the prospect of taking these assholes down.

“Okay, I’ll be back in five.” I said to Maggie over my shoulder but she wasn’t listening.

I grabbed my phone and brought up Bucky’s number, equal parts dreading talking to him and letting him down and excited to hear that deep, smooth, voice of his growl at me.

I was so wrecked for him…

“Hey, sugar. I’ll be leaving in ten, wait in the lobby for me and-” Bucky answered on the second ring and my stomach did that dip thing that made me feel like I was on a rollercoaster.

“Yeah, about that.” I interrupted hurriedly, “We got this case and, I’m so sorry but, well-”

“You’re working late. Again.”

Shit. He didn’t even sound angry. Just disappointed. “Bucky… I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, don’t worry. When will you be done? I’ll be there to get you. I’ll get take out and get it in the oven for when you get here, okay?”

I slumped against the wall in relief, “You’re not mad at me?”

There was an impressive scoffing noise, then, “Y/N, you’re doin’ amazing at a job you love, how can I be mad? You weren’t mad the other day when I had to cancel to go to that investment meeting at the last second were you?”

“No… I guess not.”

“Well then.” Bucky sighed. “Listen, as long as you ain’t close to a burn out again, I’m happy. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay. I uh… yeah. Bye.” I hung up, cursing myself at almost letting slip the three words that would change everything.

I hurried back to my desk and concentrated for the next thirty minutes, setting up meetings and taking the phone calls from the claimants that wanted to speak to Matt, taking messages and getting his wretched diary in order.

So engrossed in my work was I, I didn’t even realise my phone had been buzzing with incoming texts.

“Hey!” Maggie called from her desk which was across the space from mine, she was personal legal secretary to Luke Cage. “You want some coffee?”

“I’ll be your best friend.” I smiled sunnily at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Bitch, you already are, this means nothing.”

Our friends Michelle and Meghan also worked here as legal secretaries to Jessica Jones and Danny Rand respectively. The lawyers took care of the bad guys and we took care of the lawyers.

As it had lulled and the junior partners and associates had started slowly drifting off, I picked my phone up and saw Bucky had messaged me over and over. As I looked through them, I could feel myself get warm and I started shifting in my seat, cursing him and needing him.

**Bucky: Sugar… I miss you.**

**Bucky: Damn… this bed is so huge without you in it with me.**

**Bucky: Do you remember being in here with me, last weekend? How I woke you up?**

I bit my lip and stifled my groan. Yes, dammit, I did remember, all too clearly… I was dreaming of being on a deserted beach with him, both of us naked, and as I had been sunbathing, Bucky had massaged me everywhere and then, massaged me everywhere.

I had woken up with him at my back, kissing my neck and whispering in my ear as his fingers worked in between my legs. I had orgasmed and he lifted my leg over his hip and began to fuck me as the orgasm was still washing through me, both hands cupping my breasts.

I shifted again at the thought, gasping as my damp underwear bunched slightly and put incredible pressure on my clit.

**Bucky: I can still smell you on these sheets Y/N.**

**Bucky: I don’t think I can wait.**

**Bucky: Shit, my hand don’t feel anywhere near as good as your perfect fucking mouth.**

God damn it… I shifted again, wishing I was there to watch… to stop him just before he came and suck him dry…

“Y/N?”

“WHAT? Nothing!” I jumped at Maggie’s voice and hastily put my phone face down on the desk.

Maggie gave me a knowing smirk but put down my coffee, “C’mon, leave his pretty ass alone and get on with it, then we can all leave.”

I pouted as Maggie walked away and I looked at my phone again, vowing to put it away in a second.

**Bucky: Shit Y/N. I came all over my hand just thinking about your lips. How much of a sap am I?**

I really needed to send these emails…

**Y/N: I can’t believe you would send me this shit when I am trying to work. Do you have any idea how distracting you are to me?**

**Bucky: Ooohhh… I’m here on my own, reduced to jerking off like a teenager, and you want to bitch at me, sugar?**

**Y/N: At least you _can_ jerk off, asshole :)**

I put my phone down again and tried to concentrate, I was mostly successful except my phone buzzed a few more times, testing my resolve and my typing speed suffered because of it.

“Y/N, what are you still doing here?!”

I jumped and cursed, spinning to face my boss, “I’m finished! What are _you_ still doing here?!”

Matt raised his eyebrow behind his tinted shades, “I get paid a lot to stay as long or as little as I like, perks of being a partner. You though? I can’t afford to keep you behind this long. Get lost and we’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Such gratitude.” I grumbled but only half meaning it. Matt and I had worked together for a very long time, I was used to his surly nature.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on, I just got a message from downstairs that your boyfriend is here to pick you up.”

“Shit.” I looked at my watch. “Ooops. I’ve been here way longer than I meant to be.”

I said a quick goodbye and grabbed up my things before making my way to the elevator. I threw my phone in my bag, I didn’t bother checking the messages from Bucky.

I rode the elevator down in silence, checking myself out in the mirrored walls. I looked tired but, for the most part, I looked okay. I was wearing a Herve Leger knock off dress that showed off my curves but was still appropriate for the office and heels, which, by this stage, were fucking killing me.

I tried my best to make my hair look better, but, after a full 13 hours at work, it was a lost cause. I quickly added some more lipstick and used some spare wipes under my eyes to get rid of the panda makeup that had formed after rubbing them and decided I would do.

I stepped out of the elevator and turned the corner, walking straight into the arms of Bucky who, as ever, took my breath away with how fucking good he looked. Dressed in a black jacket and black shirt underneath with black jeans and boots, he looked like sin and pleasure. Like an Angel of Mercy and the God of Sex and my goddamn knees went weak as the smell of his intoxicating cologne hit me.

This could also be because I hadn’t eaten since 12.30 and it was now 21.30, but, Bucky didn’t need to know that.

“You ain’t checked your messages, sugar, have you?” Bucky whispered darkly in my ear.

“Not since you told me what you’ve been wasting _your_ time doing.” I arched a brow at him as he quirked his lips at me in a crooked smile that promised… something… before taking my hand and leading me towards the exit, waving at the security guard, Bruce as he did.

“I see that guy in the gym sometimes, you don’t wanna challenge him, he goes full beast mode, it’s almost scary.”

I chuckled and burrowed into Bucky’s side as we left the building. “I’m sorry I was late. Again. Big case.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. I ain’t mad, I got you now and havin’ the extra time to myself gave me time to make some plans.”

“Oh? Plans?” I perked up, I had been feeling exhaustion tug at me, but, Bucky’s “plans” always turned out well for me.

Bucky didn’t answer, just carried on walking with me towards where he had parked his car.

We were just walking down a quiet street when Bucky stopped and turned me to face him, pressing his lips to mine urgently and kissing me. I opened up, immediately deepening the kiss, moaning softly. I hadn’t seen him in days, our schedules were clashing more often than not recently and I missed him so badly.

I was scared to admit to him just how badly. What it really meant.

“Y/N, when I let you go, I want you to quickly go into that alley behind you, go behind that wall, and take off your panties, okay? Take them off and hand them to me and we’ll go home.”

I barely registered his words at first, he was kissing down the column of my neck and holding my face in his palms gently, if anyone had seen us we would just look like a young couple having a moment on the street, they would never guess the debauched things that Bucky came out with.

“W-what? Wait…” I pushed him away slightly, “You want me to _what?!”_

“You heard me. Take ‘em off and I want them in my pocket as we drive back to mine. It ain’t hard, sugar.”

“B-but… why?” I asked, eventually, brain too tired to think of something more intelligent.

“You’ll see. Now, head on in there. I promise I’ll stay right here, no one will see you.”

I rolled my eyes but smiled as he spun me around and patted my ass as I walked towards the dark alley. This was one of the things I adored about Bucky, he made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, like he just couldn’t bear to wait for me.

I hid behind the wall and shimmied out of my plain and functional thong. I couldn’t really wear anything bigger then these in this dress. Pulling the fabric back down my legs, I held them securely in my hand and walked back out to Bucky, face feeling hotter than the seventh circle of hell.

“Good girl.” Bucky kissed me again, having a small tug of war with me over the underwear before I lost and he took them, triumphantly.

We, finally, made it to his car and I was squirming, rubbing my thighs together softly and trying not to pant with anticipation.

Bucky didn’t say anything else to me and that, somehow, made the tension worse. He looked so good…

I was starting to feel irritated that he wasn’t paying attention to me when I was sitting in his car with no panties on, so, because he was now driving and couldn’t do a lot to stop me, I started trailing my right hand up and down my exposed thigh.

“I see you, Y/N. You don’t want to do that, right now.” Bucky warned, growling lightly when my left hand came up and ran through his short hair, softly scratching his scalp.

“I think I do, I think if you’re too busy right now, then I should take care of myself.” I was twisted in the seat so I was facing him and I slowly and deliberately pulled up the tight fabric of my dress so more of my thighs showed.

Then, once the skirt was just below my hips, I let my legs drop open slightly.

“Fuck!” Bucky hissed, hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Y/N, get your phone, right now.”

“Why should I?” I pouted, my thumbs working small circles along the skin of my inner thighs, climbing higher and higher.

“Because, if you do, I’ll let you wrap those pretty lips around my cock as I drive us back, I promise I’ll make it worth the wait.”

The thought of deep throating him as he drove made my pussy clench and my nipples started to ache as they rubbed against the inside my bra.

Closing my legs, I bent in the seat and grabbed my phone, opening up the messages and hissing out a breath when I saw what the bastard to my right had sent.

_Nudes._

“Like what you’re seeing there, Y/N? Like seeing what you do to me when you ain’t even around?” Bucky asked in a calm and conversational manner.

I didn’t answer, I was too busy reading the text that came with it.

**Bucky: I already came just thinking about you sucking me off. Wanna know what has got me like this now?**

Shit.

“Well, sugar? You wanna know?” Bucky was driving slowly enough so he could place his hand on my thigh, his palm large and hot and I groaned, I placed my hand over his and tried to get him to move it up but Bucky swatted me away, “Keep both hands on your phone! Read the texts, Y/N, or I’ll make you watch me jerk off on your pretty tits instead.”

I kept a hold of my phone, holding it to my chest and staring at him, waiting desperately for him to tell me.

“I was thinking about you sitting there, your pretty pussy bare, and you leant over the seat, taking my cock in your mouth as you play with your clit.”

I shifted and, without thinking, dropped my hand to his thigh and reached for his zipper, desperate to taste him on my tongue. Bucky grabbed my hand before I reached it, however, and raised it to his lips, “Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands on you phone, Y/N?”

I tried to answer but Bucky took my index finger in his mouth and sucked, rendering me breathless with need.

“Yeah… I know I did.” His bright blue eyes were firmly on the road and his metal hand was guiding the steering wheel and his voice was almost eerily calm and detached.

Somehow, this made it even more fucking sexy.

“We got 10 minutes until we’re home.” Bucky murmured, “How about we compromise on your punishment for not doin’ as you’re told?”

“Okay.” I could only whisper the word and Bucky chuckled before placing a kiss to my palm and letting my hand go.

“Here’s the deal.” Bucky slowly lowered his zipper as he spoke, eyes never leaving the road, the blue almost glowing in the low light, “You suck me off and let me live out this fantasy for our anniversary, but-” Bucky paused as he reached into his jeans and pulled his cock out, already hard and pre cum leaking at the tip, “-you don’t get to cum until we get back. I want to see you rubbing that pussy but I do not want you cumming until I tell ya, okay, sugar?”

I was staring at his fist as it pumped his cock, swallowing the saliva that had built up in my mouth at the sight.

“Deal. Happy anniversary, Bucky.” I grinned wickedly and leaned over, kissing his sinfully sexy neck (how the hell does a neck get sexy?! Are there exercises?!) and gasping when his fingers tangled in my hair and dragged my head to his lap.

“Lick it, Y/N.”

Bucky’s voice had turned that deep, husky, sexy, tone and I did as I was told, kitten licking the tip and groaning at the taste.

“Rub that cunt, get it all wet for my cock, Y/N. God, I love what you do to me…”

My left hand was drawing up my skirt and, as soon as I got it high enough, I delved in between my thighs and rubbed my clit, mewling around his length at the feeling that shot through me.

It wasn’t enough though, no matter how good it felt when I did it, Bucky was always better. It had got to the point where, unless he told me to when we were making love or fucking or whatever, I never bothered touching myself anymore.

My head was bobbing up and down and my fingers were slick with my juices and Bucky was making those amazing noises when, suddenly, a police siren sounded behind us.

“Shit!” Bucky jumped and I started trying to get up but Bucky pushed me back down, “Fuck… fuuuuck!” His warm seed filled my mouth and I swallowed it down, pulling away from his cock with a “pop”.

Both of us frantically adjusted our clothing and Bucky pulled over, jaw clenching and both of his hands clenching the steering wheel.

“Bucky…”

“Don’t worry, Y/N, the worst I’ll get is a fine, don’t let your sass mouth run away with you, okay?”

I glared at him but, before I could start yelling, the cop car drove past us.

“Oh.”

There was silence for a moment before Bucky and I burst into laughter at the same time and he pulled me over to him, kissing me deeply and cupping my breasts through the dress.

“You need to cum so bad, don’t ya, darlin’?” Bucky’s fingers snuck under my skirt and grazed softly over my clit making me hiss out a breath and open my legs, trying to give him more room.

“What do you want, Y/N? You want me to finger fuck you here, in my car? Or you want to wait a few more minutes for me to get you back and I’ll tongue fuck you over the hood of my car? Fuck you as you’re bent over?”

“Oh, God…” I swallowed thickly, trying to work up some saliva as my mouth had gone dry, “Take me home Bucky, I need you so bad, right now.”

“Good girl.” Pulling away from me, Bucky adjusted himself behind the steering wheel and calmly drove back out into the traffic. “You did such a good job, Y/N, I can’t wait to give you your reward.”

***

As soon as we pulled into the underground parking garage for his building, Bucky was on me, kissing me desperately. My fingers carded into his hair, holding him to me, I bit down on his plump bottom lip, loving the sound he made when he opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside.

“I can taste myself on your tongue, Y/N.” Bucky groaned against my lips. “Get out of the car, now!”

Bucky had parked in his reserved space which, luckily, was in the farthest corner and was actually quite poorly lit. I didn’t usually like him parking here, it didn’t seem safe, but, right now, it suited our naughty purposes.

I stepped out and Bucky met me, Dragging me over to the hood of his car, “You still up for this, Y/N?” Bucky whispered.

“Yes.”

A crooked and sexy smile later and I was bent over the hood of his car and Bucky was leant over me, “Keep as quiet as possible, don’t wanna give the security guards reason to come find us.”

I felt his hands pull up my skirt and his legs went in between mine, pushing them apart so my feet were nearly at opposite ends of the hood. I was so wet for him already, I could feel it dripping through my folds and down my legs.

Bucky dropped to his knees behind me and placed his palms on the tops of my thighs, making me jump in anticipation and hiss at the cold metal palm on my overheated skin. Bucky lightly tapped my ass before he pulled on the skin, making my pussy open for him.

“Look at this pretty cunt, Y/N, all wet and open, just desperate for my tongue, ain’t’cha? I bet you been thinking about me all week, I know I’ve been dreaming about you… not sure I like these separations, Y/N, but, that’s a conversation for later.”

As he spoke, his right thumb had started rubbing lazy circles on my clit, his left holding open my lower lips and I could feel his warm breath ghost closer and closer over my cunt, making shivers run all over me.

“Bucky- please- _shit!”_ I shamelessly begged and I was rewarded when Bucky’s tongue lapped at my clit, stroking lazily from that small bundle of nerves, up to my hole, and back down again. I was enjoying these idle ministrations so much, I had almost forgot where we were and I was enjoying the feeling of a powerful but lazy orgasm build when Bucky forcefully pulled my pussy open and thrust his tongue deep inside and ate at me like he was a starving man possessed.

My knees locked and my back arched. “B-Bucky! Fuuuuuck!!!”

“Be _quiet_ , Y/N!” Bucky barely paused, somehow the feel of him talking against my sensitive flesh, the vibrations from his deep voice, made the feelings that much more intense. “You want me to stop because I got arrested?!”

“No- shit… I’m trying, Bucky b-but- Oh FUCK!” I ended on a yell, shoving my fist in my mouth to muffle to scream that rose up straight after, Bucky had thrust his fingers into me and sucked hard on my clit and I came.

My hips involuntarily rode his fingers as the feeling washed through me, just before the sensation died completely, Bucky pulled his fingers out and stood up.

Clearly he had been busy as I was coming on his face because his cock was free and hard again and he rammed his hips forward, entering me in one go.

“Oh fuck, Y/N. You feel so fucking good, I’ve missed you so much. Missed this…” His hips snapped forward over and over, there was no finesse involved at all but this still felt incredible, I could feel another orgasm build and bit down on my lips to muffle my wails.

Both hands were on my hips and Bucky pushed down firmly on my lower back, making my hips tilt up and his cock hit that sweet spot inside me over and over.

“Shit! You’re tight cunt is clamping on my dick, Y/N! Cum on me again, sugar, cum all over me!” Bucky hissed in my ear, he had bent over my back, rubbing against my clit again and, just like that, I did.

My pussy clamped down on him so hard it almost hurt and Bucky shoved my panties in my mouth to muffle the screams. On a grunt, Bucky’s thrusts stopped and he held himself inside me, shooting his release across my walls and collapsing on my back.

“Happy anniversary, Y/N…” Bucky said breathlessly.

I hissed as he pulled out and sighed as he took some old gym clothes from his car and used them to mop me up.

Once I was stood, my knees started to shake and I wrapped my arms around his neck for some support, “Bucky?” I rubbed my nose playfully against his and kissed him softly.

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Can we eat now? This woman needs her energy.” I laughed at the narrow eyed glare he gave me and squealed in glee when he picked me up, bridal style and walked me to the elevator.

***

I had showered and changed into some clean panties and an old t-shirt of Bucky’s that he said he liked seeing me in.

I had wolfed down the food he had heated up for me and was now wrapped securely in Bucky’s arms, my head on his chest as I stretched out on the couch alongside him. The lights were down low, there was some pretty sounding piano music playing from his bluetooth speakers and the lights from the city were twinkling in front of us.

Moments like these made me realise how lucky I was with him…

“Y/N, there’s something I wanna talk t’ya about.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I nodded. I was really warm and comfy…

His metal fingers trailed softly up and down my arm, the coolness helping me relax even further in the firm and warm muscle of his body.

“I ain’t happy that you didn’t eat today, Y/N, you know better than that.” Bucky scolded softly, “I don’t want you getting sick again.”

I pouted but didn’t respond, a couple of weeks after we had first started out, Bucky had had to pick me up from my, old, second job.

I say old, because, I had quit not long after.

I wanted to become a COO of the law firm I worked at, or, even better, start one up from scratch with a new team of lawyers, but, to do that, I needed to be qualified. So, in order to pay for night school, I was working as a waitress at a restaurant.

The only thing was, I never told Bucky and we had seen each other at every opportunity and I had exhausted myself to the point of passing out at work and crashing into a table of, very, irritated customers.

Needless to say, Bucky had been livid and I had quit the following morning. Now, for the most part, I wasn’t overdoing anything too much, but that meant the amount I saw Bucky had suffered.

“I won’t, babe.” My eyelids grew heavy, “I promise.”

Bucky shifted, pulling me up closer to him, “I do have a plan, sugar. You wanna hear it?”

I wasn’t listening, I had fallen asleep.

***

I woke up slowly, feeling like I was dragging myself through molasses. My eyes cracked open and I quickly closed them at the bright light that hit them.

“Morning Y/N. Or, well, it’s eleven thirty so, it’s afternoon, almost.”

I groaned and dragged the pillow next to me over my head.

Bucky was sat up in the bed next to me and my face was buried into his side.

“Oh…shit. I wasted our morning together. I’m so sorry, Bucky.”

A small chuckle and then Bucky pulled the pillow away and lay down next to me so his clear blue grey eyes could meet mine, “You were tired, now you won’t be. You hungry?”

I took a breath to answer but my stomach growled loudly and Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“That’s a yes.”

I grumbled when he rolled out of bed away from me, even more so when he pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I’m cooking you some food, meet you downstairs, sugar.”

On a sigh, I rolled over and went to the bathroom before heading downstairs, still in the underwear and t-shirt from the night before .

Once we had eaten, Bucky sat back and looked at me and smiled softly, “I want to ask you something, promise me you’ll think about it?”

My foot was on seat and I was resting my chin on my raised knee, I tilted my head at him and smiled softly, “Okay. I mean, I won’t lie, it’s been playing on my mind for a while now…” I felt my face heat up again and I dropped my gaze from his, “I mean, I think we could try it, what’s the worst that could happen?”

The smile that lit up that man’s face almost made me want to weep, he was so beautiful, it was so unfair.

“Really?!” Bucky bounced on his seat, bringing it closer to mine so he could grab my hands and hold them. “Aw, Y/N, y’got no idea, what that means to me! I promise, you do this with me, and I’ll make it the easiest thing y’ever said yes to! It’ll be the best thing!”

I dropped my foot so my legs could rest on either side of his, “It won’t be easy, Bucky.” I warned, “I’ve never done this before, it won’t be an easy fit for me, I want to take things slow, okay?”

“Hey, once everything is in place, it’ll be the easiest thing in the world, we’ll be the perfect fit.” Bucky looked me up and down and his smile went from one of joy to one of something that made my blood run hot, “Think about it, Y/N…”

I whimpered as he leant forward and started kissing the column of my neck, “How good it’ll feel, how much better everything will be,” Bucky’s left hand started to move towards the elastic of my panties, where the fabric met the crease between my thigh and my mound, “We’ll be so happy…”

“I’m happy now.” I murmured, not wanting him to think that I wasn’t satisfied, hell, I got the feeling that Bucky could get me off just on his voice. Maybe I should suggest that, try phone sex one evening when we were apart, why I hadn’t thought of that yet was beyond me.

Bucky was rubbing me over my panties and kissing me, softly and sweetly in between talking to me, I was getting drunk on the proximity, on the feeling of him surrounding me, holding me…

“So am I, you’re everything to me, but, I miss you, Y/N, I know we both got our careers but I want to know you’ll be here when I wake up, when I go to sleep. I want to feel you there, not just picture it anymore.”

I didn’t quite register what he was saying at first, his index finger had snuck under the elastic and was making pretty patterns over my clit.

“W-what?” Bucky was still kissing me, holding my face to his, like he had all the time in the world to do what he liked to me.

“Move in with me, Y/N, it’s closer to your work, you’ll save money on travel and-”

“Wait, you want me to move in with you? That’s what your asking?” I pulled away and stared in shock.

Bucky looked at me in confusion, his fingers apparently not getting the message that there was a breakdown in communication because he was still strumming at my clit. “Well, yeah. Isn’t that what you thought I meant?”

The thought of moving in with him, of actually seeing him every day sent a small frisson of panic through me, panic which was immediately choked down by the joy at the thought of never worrying about when I was going to be able to make time to see him, even if was just for an hour in the morning and afternoon or evening.

Bucky had made it clear that he was the type of man that was comfortable with me going after my dreams because he had his own to chase too, he just wanted someone who would support him and he would absolutely do the same.

“Oh, Bucky! YES!” I yelled and jumped into his lap, kissing him desperately, “Yes! I’ll move in with you! I already know where I need to re arrange things and get rid of some of your junk so mine can fit and-” I stopped and looked at horrified face Bucky had pulled and tried to keep a straight face. “What? You think that things won’t change when I’m in here?”

“W-what would you…” Bucky growled when he saw I had started laughing and picked me up, walking me over to the couch and dumping me on it, tickling me mercilessly, “You little minx! You ain’t getting rid of any of my stuff!”

“All of it! All gone! Dump dump dump dump!” I yelled gleefully.

As suddenly as Bucky started, he stopped and pulled back, his hair stood on end and his face flushed, “You really mean it? You’ll move in here?”

“My lease is nearly up, anyway, I was going to ask you to help me find somewhere new, so, this solves that problem.” I gently tugged on his hair and kissed him when he rolled his eyes at my reasoning, “I wouldn’t have known how to bring up living with you, I didn’t think you would be ready for that.”

“I am, I am so ready to have your irritatingly cute ass in my space, with me, all the time.” Bucky sighed and lowered himself over me, “Thank you, for agreeing to this.”

My response was swallowed when Bucky kissed me, it started slow and idle and the became more heated, my t-shirt and his being taken off so we were skin to skin. Bucky’s thigh had moved in between mine and I started grinding on it, chasing the orgasm that had been building earlier, when Bucky pulled away and denied me again!

“What?!”

“So, what were you thinking of?” Bucky asked, and I raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed, “You were thinking I was going to ask about something, right? You were in agreement but you were shocked that it was moving in with me?”

My face flooded with heat and I tried to distract him, running my palms over his abs and lower over his erection, still encased in his sweatpants, “Oh, nothing, it’s nothing, I can’t even remember now.”

“Uh, uh.” My hands were pulled up and over my head so my breasts pulled up and together on my chest and Bucky was knelt over me, “Tell me what you were really hoping I would say or you don’t get to cum.”

I bit my lip as his free hand started tweaking my nipples, which immediately became had under his ministrations and my cunt started to clench and throb.

“I can’t say! It wasn’t what you were thinking!” I burst out.

“Huh, well, if you won’t talk…” Bucky’s sweatpants were moved down his hips and his cock sprung free, “I’ll have to put your mouth to better use. Open up, sugar, let’s see if I can’t guess what you were thinking.”

I opened up, with a put upon sigh, and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, getting him all wet before I started bobbing my head down and over him.

“Okay, so- ugh, _feels so fucking good!_ \- you thought I was going to ask about something for us, that would feel good, but it wouldn’t be easy and- oh shit!” Bucky looked down at me and grinned devilishly, “I got it, Y/N, I know _exactly_ what you were thinking!”

I was shaking my head, trying to dislodge his large and thick cock that was firmly wedged inside my mouth but Bucky wasn’t having that, grabbing the hair at the back of my head, he held me still and fucked my mouth, crowing at what he thought I wanted.

Which he was, probably, right about, dammit.

“My best girl, she is so fucking naughty, I can’t believe you haven’t said anything! You know I’ll make it good for you! I been thinking about this, too, Y/N, daydreaming about it, even. You a virgin back there, Y/N? You want me to be your first?”

Bucky’s cock started twitching in my mouth and I increased my efforts, relaxing my throat and taking him as far down as I could, humming in appreciation when he pulled my hair tighter in his fist and held my face still so he could cum down my throat.

I swallowed it all and lay back down on the couch once my hands were free.

Bucky grabbed some tissues and mopped up the drops that had escaped and then lay on top of me, his head resting in between my breasts, “Was I right?”

“Yes. I want to try anal with you, at some point.” I glared at him, playfully.

“Okay. We’ll talk about it some more, set some rules and stuff, before we do anything, would that be alright with you?”

I grinned at his sincerity and nodded, stroking my fingers through his hair again. Everything was perfect and there was something else that I had put off for far too long, I should have said this before I said anything about the stupid anal… what if Bucky thinks that all I want him for is his apartment and the sex? That’s not it at all…

There was a pause, I could see all sorts of emotions play in Bucky’s eyes for a moment before he seemed to stop himself from saying something, “Now,” Bucky coughed awkwardly,  “I think I owe you something.” he began moving back down my body but I stopped him.

I had to say this and I wanted to say this first.

“I love you, Bucky.”

The smile that lit up Bucky’s face was one I had never seen before and it took my breath away.

“I love you, too, Y/N.”

I sat up, bringing him with me and kissed him, as passionately as I could manage, “Happy anniversary, babe. We will always remember this as the one where I said it first.”

“Someone’s just begging for a five month anniversary spanking, aren’t they?”

I giggled and squirmed and Bucky tried to turn me over so he could do as promised, but I was happy.

I was in love with the best man in the world and he loved me back.


End file.
